


Âmes sœurs

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Est-ce que vous croyez aux âmes sœurs?Yann et Martin ne se posent peut-être pas la question, mais ils vont sûrement y trouver une réponse...





	1. L'Amour ne Suffit Pas

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en écoutant la chanson "L'amour nous reviendra" de Bruno Pelletier que vous pouvez écouter sur deezer à cette adresse http://www.deezer.com/track/77510178  
> Il y aura sûrement 4 chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

C’était une magnifique journée, la journée parfaite. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, un léger vent venait caresser les feuilles des arbres qui entouraient la propriété. Les nuances de vert étaient magnifiques, un petit ruisseau coulait non loin de là, au-dessus, un petit pont menait vers une route qui coupait à travers les champs. Juste à cet endroit se tenait un chêne majestueux, vieux de plusieurs siècles, le plus vieil arbre de la propriété. Il faisait déjà suffisamment chaud en ce début d’été pour entendre les cigales chanter, tout était parfait, pour le jour parfait. Qui n’a jamais rêvé de ça ? Une belle propriété à la campagne, entourée d’un grand parc où se côtoient arbres, fleurs et ruisseau. On ne peut rêver meilleur scénario pour un mariage. Tous les invités sont heureux, ils ont tous le sourire aux lèvres, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tout le monde est heureux le jour d’un mariage, personne n’a jamais une seule raison de ne pas être heureux, car ces moments nous rappellent que quoiqu’il arrive, il y a toujours une place pour le bonheur dans ce monde.

 Et pourtant, ce jour-là, Martin n’avait rien pour être heureux, c’était plutôt le contraire. Il voyait Yann, _son_ Yann, s’en aller avec un autre homme que lui. Mais il n’avait aucune raison de se montrer jaloux, après tout c’était la suite logique des choses. Yann et Laurent se connaissaient et s’aimaient depuis des années. Ils étaient un couple à la fois dans leur vie professionnelle et personnelle, ils ne faisaient rien l’un sans l’autre, comme deux moitiés d’un tout, ils ne pourraient jamais se passer l’un de l’autre. Martin savait tout ça, il l’avait toujours su, mais il était tombé amoureux de Yann, malgré tous les obstacles. Il l’avait rencontré, avait travaillé pour lui, avait appris à le connaître, à l’apprécier, ils s’étaient échangés des messages qui s’étaient transformés en longues conversations, ils s’étaient vus en dehors du travail, avaient développé une amitié quasi fusionnelle, et Martin était tombé amoureux de Yann. Il avait essayé de lutter face à ses sentiments, mais il n’avait pas réussi, il avait capitulé, mais il n’en parla jamais. Cependant il n’était pas dupe, il savait que ces regards, ces taquineries avec Yann sur et en dehors du plateau devaient trahir ce qu’il ressentait réellement pour le présentateur, mais personne ne lui fit jamais la moindre remarque, de tous ses amis, seul Hugo était au courant des sentiments réels de Martin pour Yann. Comment aurait-il pu lui cacher ? Son meilleur ami lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il n’avait même pas eu à lui dire, Hugo l’avait deviné à la façon qu’avait Martin de parler de Yann, même par texto, puis les yeux du reporter qui s’illuminait dès qu’il posait les yeux sur le présentateur lui avait confirmé ses doutes jusqu’au jour où il décida d’aborder directement le sujet avec le principal intéressé. Martin n’avait pas pu, pas su lui mentir, et il lui avait tout avoué. Toutes ces discussions avec son meilleur ami lui avaient enlevé un poids, maintenant il pouvait en parler à quelqu’un. Bien sûr ça ne réglait pas le problème, Yann n’était pas libre, et Martin n’avait aucune envie de briser un couple aussi uni que celui que Yann formait avec Laurent. Alors toutes ces années, il se tut, observant l’homme qu’il aimait dans les bras d’un autre sans jamais rien dire, souffrant silencieusement. Il souriait en les voyant, mais à l’intérieur il était en larmes, on dit qu’un sourire peut cacher des milliers de larmes et c’est vrai, son sourire en cachait des millions. Puis vint le jour où Yann lui apprit qu’ils allaient se marier. Martin avait senti son cœur se briser, exploser, ne laissant plus que de la poussière, Yann lui avait même demandé d’être son témoin, Martin n’avait pas pu accepter, c’était trop dur, voir celui qu’il aimait en épouser un autre était déjà assez dur, il ne voulait pas en plus être celui qui scellerait leur union. Il avait prétexté que c’était trop pour lui, que Yann devrait plutôt choisir un de ses amis proches, ce à quoi Yann avait rétorqué qu’il en faisait partie, et insista, mais Martin en céda pas, il ne pouvait pas, alors Yann avait demandé à Ali. Mais le cœur de Martin n’était pas encore totalement en miettes, il s’était brisé une nouvelle fois, en entendant ces trois mots dans la bouche de Yann, trois petits mots, « je le veux ». Son monde s’était effondré, il ne pouvait plus voir la beauté de ce qui l’entourait, tout était noir. Ce n’était plus que des larmes que son sourire cachait, c’était des cris, de la détresse, un cœur brisé.

Hugo savait que c’était une épreuve presque insurmontable pour son ami, et il avait pris sa main dans la sienne à ce moment-là, sous le regard interloqué de Vincent, un peu jaloux en cet instant, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Martin avait besoin de réconfort à un moment pareil, puis il avait vu son regard, qui l’espace d’un instant, avait transcrit toute sa souffrance, Hugo regarda son compagnon et il comprit tout de suite. Au moins ces deux-là s’étaient trouvés, et bien trouvés. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, juste un regard qui voulait en dire mille, Vincent attrapa tout de même la main libre d’Hugo pour bien montrer que c’était _son_ Hugo. Les deux amoureux avaient soutenu Martin le reste de la soirée, Hugo refusait de le laisser seul. Il ne l’avait pas lâché pendant toute la durée du vin d’honneur, et pendant le dîner, il avait même modifié subtilement le plan de table pour se retrouver assis à côté de son meilleur ami, sans pour autant délaisser son amant. Yann vint plusieurs fois leur parler au cours de la soirée, et là encore, Hugo prenait soin de ne pas laisser Martin seul, surtout avec Yann, il ne savait pas trop comment Martin arrivait à gérer cette situation. Il essaya de se mettre un instant à sa place, il imagina quel serait son propre comportement s’il voyait Vincent épouser un autre homme que lui. Non c’était trop dur, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il le supplierait à genoux de ne pas lui faire ça, il s’attacherait à lui pour ne pas le laisser partir, hors de question qu’un autre puisse lui prendre _son_ Vincent.

Vint le moment de la danse, les invités se déchainaient sur la piste, Vincent avait une furieuse envie de danser, mais Hugo refusait toujours catégoriquement de laisser Martin. Vincent, même s’il s’inquiétait pour son ami ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être exaspéré par la situation, il lança un regard de détresse vers Martin, puis lui fit les yeux doux, son regard rappela à Martin le chat potté, il sourit légèrement, un vrai sourire cette fois, et insista auprès d’Hugo pour qu’il aille danser avec son compagnon, en plus le DJ de la soirée venait juste de mettre une chanson très romantique. Hugo à contre cœur, laissa Martin seul et entraina Vincent avec lui, passa ses mains autour de sa taille, et les deux dansèrent collés l’un à l’autre. Martin profita qu’Hugo soit de dos pour s’éclipser de la pièce, il alla dehors respirer l’air frais, et enfin fumer. Fumer, il en avait besoin, il ne tenait plus. Il était déjà presque 4h du matin, beaucoup d’invités étaient déjà rentrés se coucher, quelques-uns étaient comme lui en train de fumer, mais il ne s’approcha pas d’eux, préférant rester seul, mais il sentit quelqu’un s’approcher de lui par derrière.

 

_ Bah alors, on s’isole ?

 

Le son de cette voix fit frissonner Martin, c’était Yann. Martin ne voulait pas se retourner pour lui faire face, il ne voulait pas voir le bonheur dans les yeux de Yann, mais il le devait, ou Yann s’apercevrait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, il était si beau. Pour une fois il portait un costume entier, veste et pantalon noirs, un nœud papillon de la même couleur, une chemise blanche cintrée qui laissait deviner son torse finement musclé. Les yeux de Martin se posèrent sur son visage, il était heureux, son magnifique sourire aux lèvres, ses quelques rides au coin de ses yeux si parfaits, et cet éclat qui les parcouraient. Martin aurait voulu être celui pour qui les yeux de Yann brillaient, mais malheureusement ce n’était pas le cas, il le savait. Yann venait de dire « oui » à l’homme de sa vie, il était le plus heureux du monde, c’était tout à fait normal. Yann remarqua que Martin n’allait pas bien. En réalité, il avait remarqué que son envoyé spécial n’allait pas très bien depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose avait changé, il n’y avait plus d’étincelles dans ses yeux, il n’avait plus la même énergie, quand il lui proposait des reportages qui d’habitude l’aurait fait sauter de joie, il se contentait d’acquiescer en silence et de sortir de son bureau. Chaque fois que Yann avait tenté une conversation avec Martin, ce dernier s’était renfermé, prétextant la fatigue ou n’importe quel argument vide qu’il trouvait sur le moment. Cette fois Yann était bien déterminé à savoir ce qui n’allait pas, il détestait voir Martin ainsi, mais c’est Martin qui brisa le silence qui s’était installé, malgré le ton taquin qu’avait employé Yann.

 

_ Il faut que je te parle Yann, murmura Martin, à peine audible.

_ Bien sûr, viens par-là, on sera plus tranquille.

 

Les deux hommes s’étaient écartés du petit groupe qui fumait dehors et qui s’apprêtait à rejoindre la salle et la piste de danse. Personne n’avait remarqué leur présence et tant mieux. Yann et Martin se dirigeait vers le petit pont qui passait au-dessus du ruisseau avant la petite route de campagne. Là, juste devant le muret qui longeait le pont se tenait le grand chêne majestueux, qui cachait les deux hommes aux yeux des autres invités. La fraicheur de la nuit était agréable, il n’y avait pour lumière que la clarté de la lune, les yeux de Yann étaient rendu encore plus magnifiques par ce clair de lune pensa Martin.

 

_ Je t’écoute, qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Yann, un peu inquiet pour son reporter.

_ Ecoute Yann, je n’ai pas voulu t’en parler avant le mariage, je me suis dit que ce n’était pas le moment mais, Martin prit une grande inspiration, je quitte Bangumi à la rentrée.

_ Quoi ?

_ On m’a proposé un poste de correspondant permanent à Washington, je serai toujours au plus près de l’actualité pour couvrir la vie politique américaine, c’est une super opportunité, et ça me permettra de bouger un peu moins, d’être plus stable, et tu sais à quel point j’aime la politique américaine, et avec le temps que j’ai passé là-bas, c’est un peu chez moi aussi maintenant.

_ Mais…mais… je ne comprends pas Martin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux partir ? Si c’est juste une histoire de stabilité, on peut s’arranger, on t’enverra moins à l’étranger, on te trouvera des trucs intéressants en France, on pourrait…

_ Ce n’est pas la peine Yann, ma décision est prise. J’ai mis Laurent au courant il y a quelques mois déjà…

_ Quelques mois ? Le coupa Yann, la colère et la tristesse se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

_ Oui, je lui ai demandé de ne rien te dire avant le mariage, je ne voulais pas que ça te perturbe.

_ Mais pourquoi Martin ? Pourquoi ?

 

Comment pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Lui dire qu’il l’aimait, qu’il se consumait d’amour pour lui depuis plusieurs années déjà ? Que le fait de le voir si heureux avec un homme qui n’était pas lui, lui était insupportable et qu’il n’avait plus la force de continuer à travailler en étant le spectateur de ce bonheur conjugal si parfait ?

 

_ Je ne peux plus Yann, je ne peux plus travailler avec toi, soupira Martin, abattu.

_ Mais pourquoi Martin ? J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dis-moi je t’en supplie ! la voix de Yann était brisée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de s’échapper de sa gorge.

_ Non, Yann, bien sûr que non, c’est moi, se défendit Martin.

_ Je ne comprends plus rien Martin.

 

Allait-il devoir lui dire ? N’était-ce pas évident ? Il ne sut pas où il avait trouvé la force, mais il lui avoua.

 

_ Je t’aime Yann, c’est aussi simple que ça. Je t’aime, et je sais que je ne supporterai plus de vous voir tous les deux heureux avec Laurent, je ne peux pas. Je sais c’est égoïste, mais je ne peux plus observer ton bonheur tous les jours alors que je sais que je n’en suis pas la source. C’est trop dur, je préfère partir, ce sera plus facile comme ça, et peut-être que j’arriverai à t’oublier.

 

Yann ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne parvenait à en sortir. Il resta muet devant un tel aveu. Il savait que ça n’avait sûrement pas été facile pour Martin de se mettre à nu à ce point. Il resta encore un instant immobile, et presque machinalement, il commença à repartir vers la maison où se déroulait la fête pour son mariage. Martin avait les yeux humides, les larmes commencèrent à couler, il avait perdu Yann pour de bon cette fois. Le beau quarantenaire ne lui adresserait sûrement plus jamais la parole. Puis il entendit des pas revenir vers lui, son cœur manqua un battement quand il sentit la main de Yann agripper son bras, le retourner pour lui faire face et capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser passionnel. Martin ne comprenait pas, Yann avait dit « oui » à Laurent il y à peine quelques heures, et il était en train de l’embrasser avec tant d’ardeur, Martin savait que ce genre de baiser n’était pas de ceux que l’on peut échanger avec n’importe qui, ce genre de baiser, seul deux cœurs qui s’aiment peuvent se le donner. La main de Yann agrippait toujours solidement le bras de Martin, son autre main était venue se loger dans ses cheveux. Yann mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieur ce qui fit gémir Martin. Yann commença à les faire bouger doucement, jusqu’à ce que Martin se retrouve dos au chêne, leurs lèvres ne s’étaient pas séparer un seul instant. Yann commença à faire glisser sa main, des cheveux de Martin à son torse, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise tout en caressant sa peau. Des flammes courraient le long du corps de Martin, les sensations étaient tellement fortes, il n’avait jamais ressenti ça.

 

_ Yann, souffla Martin entre deux gémissements, on ne devrait pas…

_ Tais-toi Martin, je t’en prie…

 

Les lèvres de Yann quittèrent celles de Martin pour partir à l’assaut de son cou, arrachant de nouveau des gémissements au plus jeune, qui s’accrocha aux épaules de Yann. Les mains du présentateur parcouraient la peau du reporter, il caressait doucement ses tétons, et une de ses mains commença à descendre vers le bas ventre de Martin, quand elle atteignit son but, un cri s’échappa de sa gorge. La sensation du désir de Martin sous sa main provoqua un courant électrique en lui, il ne pouvait plus résister à son désir pour le jeune homme, il était si beau ainsi, totalement offert. Yann franchit la barrière de vêtement et le pantalon de Martin vint s’écraser sur le sol.

 

_ Yann…on ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça…

_ Martin… Tais-toi s’il te plait, ne gâche pas tout…

 

La main de Yann avait commencé de lent va et vient, Martin se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieur, toutes ces vagues de plaisir était bien trop forte. Les lèvres de Yann parcourait son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’elles remplacent sa main sur son membre. Un gémissement encore plus rauque s’échappa de ses lèvres, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Yann, il se croyait dans un rêve, le monde entier ne se résumait plus qu’à une seule personne, Yann. Ce dernier remonta lentement, savourant la peau de Martin sous ses lèvres jusqu’à rencontrer de nouveau les siennes. Yann serrait Martin contre lui, comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir.

 

_ Retourne toi Martin…

_ Yann…

_ Maintenant Martin !

 

Martin n’avait plus la force de lutter, il savait très bien quelles étaient les intentions de Yann, mais il ne pouvait plus lutter, il succombait à son désir. Il se retourna, les mains posées contre le chêne, Yann se glissa tout contre lui, il avait déboutonné son pantalon, qui avait rejoint celui de Martin sur l’herbe. Il laissa ses mains parcourir le dos du reporter, laissa l’une d’elle descendre sur les fesses de Martin, et doucement commencer à préparer le jeune homme. Martin se cambra sous la sensation des doigts de Yann, il gémissait de plus en plus, Yann n’en pouvait plus, il s’unit à _son_ Martin, enfin, les sensations étaient si fortes, il se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu’au sang pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il commença ses lents va et vient, Martin tentait d’étouffer ses gémissements, mais il n’y arrivait pas, Yann se dit qu’on risquait peut-être de les entendre, il vint placer une main sur la bouche de Martin, il aurait voulu qu’on lui fasse la même chose, ses dents enfoncées dans ses lèvres ne suffisaient pas, il alla donc s’attaquer une nouvelle fois au cou du reporter, étouffant ses propres gémissements contre la peau de Martin. Les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus rapides jusqu’à ce que la jouissance ne les entrainent enfin tous les deux au bord du précipice. Yann se colla à Martin qui peinait à garder l’équilibre tant la jouissance avait été dévastatrice. Yann inspirait profondément, il s’imprégnait de l’odeur de Martin. Après quelques instants ils reprirent leurs esprits, se rhabillèrent, Martin regardait Yann avec une certaine incompréhension dans le regard, lui le regardait avec tellement de tendresse et en même temps, tant de tristesse.

 

_ Yann… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Martin hésitant.

_ Parce que j’en avais envie, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t’avoir eu au moins une fois, murmura Yann en se rapprochant de lui, collant leurs fronts ensemble.

_ Mais…je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu as épousé Laurent ?

_ Martin…je… Je lui dois tout, je ne peux pas le quitter, je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Si seulement j’avais su…

_ Su quoi ?

_ Si seulement j’avais su que tu ressentais la même chose que moi… J’espère que tu trouveras le bonheur Martin, je te le souhaite sincèrement. Oublie-moi. J’ai vécu ma vie, tu as la tienne devant toi, je ne veux pas que tu te trompes de chemin.

_ Mais Yann…

_ Non Martin, je t’en supplie ne dis rien, c’est mieux pour nous deux. Je dois rejoindre Laurent, il va se demander où je suis passé.

 

Yann se précipita vers la salle, laissant Martin contre le chêne, meurtri. Il avait vécu l’un des plus beaux moments de sa vie et en même temps l’un des pires si vite. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle, il entendit Laurent et Yann, le premier demandant à l’autre s’il avait besoin d’aller dormir, il passa à côté d’eux sans rien dire, sans même les regarder. Une fois dans la salle, il chercha Hugo et Vincent, ils faisaient partis des derniers invités qui dansaient encore sur la piste. Hugo croisa le regard de Martin et d’un simple geste il indiqua à son compagnon qu’il était temps de rentrer. Ils rejoignirent Martin, Hugo attendit qu’ils soient dans la voiture, après avoir dit au revoir aux jeunes mariés et avoir senti le malaise entre son meilleur ami et Yann, il se tourna vers Vincent, il dormait déjà, puis il regarda Martin.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé Martin ?

_ Ce que j’aurai voulu qu’il se passe il y a quelques années, c’est trop tard maintenant.

_ Hein ? Le jour de son mariage, vous ?

_ J’ai pas envie d’en parler Hugo, je veux juste rentrer et dormir, s’il te plait, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Martin se rendit compte que, l’amour ne suffit pas.


	2. L'Amour N'Existe Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois années ont passé depuis le mariage de Yann et Laurent. Martin a refait sa vie, Yann a continué la sienne. Mais aucun des deux n'est vraiment heureux...

Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage de Yann et Laurent. Martin vivait toujours à Washington en tant que correspondant permanent. Le changement n’avait pas été aussi dur qu’il l’avait imaginé, il s’était vite fait à la vie là-bas, il n’avait pas vraiment eu besoin d’adaptation, il avait passé tellement de temps à Washington pendant la campagne de 2016 que c’était comme revenir à la maison. Il avait retrouvé des amis qui vivaient déjà là-bas, qui l’avaient aidé pour se trouver un logement et se faire à la vie américaine. Il retournait tous les ans en France pour passer noël avec sa famille et ensuite partir au ski avec Hugo, comme ils l’avaient toujours fait depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. L’été, c’est Hugo qui venait aux Etats-Unis, souvent accompagné de Vincent, pour aller surfer en Californie. Martin était toujours heureux de revoir ses amis, c’était une façon pour lui de garder un peu de la France avec lui, bien sûr il travaillait pour un journal français mais c’était totalement différent. Ses amis le reliait à son ancienne vie et d’une certaine manière, à Yann.

Il ne l’avait pas oublié, il avait tout essayé. Dès l’instant où il avait quitté le mariage avec Hugo et Vincent, il avait tout fait pour oublier l’homme qu’il avait aimé pendant plusieurs années. Il était parti plus tôt que prévu aux Etats-Unis, s’était fait une vie là-bas, s’était plongé corps et âme dans son travail, encore plus qu’à son habitude. Il avait tenté d’oublier Yann dans d’autres bras. Il s’était forcé à sortir, à flirter, il se laissait faire, il avait pas mal de succès, il avait enchainé les conquêtes, puis il avait rencontré quelqu’un, Joe. Un instituteur américain, d’origine italienne, il travaillait dans la petite école qui se trouvait au bout de la rue où vivait Martin, il se croisait souvent, Joe avait pris l’habitude d’attendre un peu plus longtemps devant l’école tous les matins pour pouvoir admirer le jeune journaliste. Il le trouvait charmant, adorable avec son air enfantin, ensuite, il avait remarqué que Martin passait toujours au café situé à l’autre bout de la rue pour prendre un café avant d’aller travailler, alors il avait commencé à y aller. Au début, Martin ne faisait que lui dire bonjour, puis au fil des jours, Joe avait fini par lui proposer d’aller boire un verre, ce que Martin avait accepté. Puis de fil en aiguille, ils avaient développé une belle amitié qui s’était transformé en histoire d’amour. En tout cas pour Joe. Martin avait perdu foi en l’amour, il n’y croyait plus. Il savait juste qu’il se sentait bien avec Joe, il le rendait heureux, lui apportait une certaine stabilité, ça lui suffisait. C’est pour ça qu’il avait accepté d’emménager avec lui il y a quelques mois.

Mais les disputes étaient fréquentes, et la raison était toujours la même, Yann. Joe lui reprochait de passer son temps à regarder les vidéos de l’émission. Au début il avait réussi à s’en empêcher, mais rapidement, c’était devenu un besoin, il fallait qu’il voit Yann, même si ce n’était qu’à travers un écran dans son rôle de présentateur. Et quand il regardait les vidéos, il était comme captivé, il ne faisait attention à rien autour de lui, pas même à Joe. Ce dernier ne le supportait plus, et ce matin-là, la dispute avait été plus dure qu’à l’ordinaire. Joe était parti de leur appartement en claquant la porte, hors de lui, Martin n’avait pas réagi à un seul de ses mots, trop occupé à regarder le replay de l’émission de la veille, même le claquement de la porte ne l’avait pas fait réagir, il était resté immobile, absorbé par les paroles de Yann, souriant et riant à chacune de ses blagues, se remémorant sans cesse leurs moments passés ensemble. Pas seulement le jour du mariage, mais tous les autres, depuis leur rencontre, tous ceux qui comptaient pour Martin, c’est-à-dire pratiquement tous, même les discussions les plus banales, et ils se souvenaient de chacune d’entre elles dans les moindre détails.

Ce n’est qu’une fois l’émission terminée qu’il retourna à la réalité, en regardant son portable, il vit un message de Joe : _Il faut que ça cesse Martin, fais quelque chose et vite, sinon c’est terminé._

Martin se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas très bien traité Joe, il lui répondit en s’excusant et en l’invitant à dîner le soir même, Joe accepta. Martin fit la seule chose qu’il savait faire, travailler. Il se préparait à suivre la présidentielle américaine. Martin devait redoubler d’effort pour garder sa concentration, cette atmosphère lui rappelait la dernière élection présidentielle qu’il avait suivi pour Quotidien, tous les messages et les appels échangés avec Yann, les duplex presque tous les jours, la voix de Yann dans son oreille. Yann.

Martin fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone, c’était Hugo :

_ Salut Hugo ! s’exclama Martin tout heureux.

_ Salut mec, alors ça bosse bien ?

_ J’essaie de m’y mettre, je vais avoir pas mal de boulot pour les prochains mois.

_ Ah ça, c’est sûr qu’on ne va pas s’ennuyer, lança Hugo un peu taquin.

_ On ? demanda Martin perplexe.

_ Eh oui, j’ai pris ta place pour cette élection, j’espère que tu vas trouver du temps pour moi.

_ Evidemment, tu crois quoi ? T’es avec qui ?

_ Avec Pierre, enfin là il était trop crevé après le vol alors il dort.

_ Vous êtes à Washington ?

_ Oui, bon tu viens m’ouvrir ?

 

Effectivement, Martin entendait un écho, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Son meilleur ami était là, deux cafés dans une main et des donuts dans l’autre. Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux amis s’enlacèrent longuement, même s’ils s’étaient vus très récemment en Californie, ils étaient toujours heureux de se retrouver. Il fit entrer Hugo, ils s’installèrent sur le canapé. Martin lui demanda des nouvelles de l’équipe, d’Etienne, de Pana, de Théodore, de Valentine, de Camille. Mais jamais de Yann, il n’osait pas. Il laissa son meilleur ami lui répondre, écoutant attentivement tout ce qu’il avait à lui dire. Puis Martin se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, il pensait à son diner de ce soir avec Joe, il ne fallait pas tout foirer, et en même temps il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à Yann. Le présentateur était toujours omni présent dans son esprit, jamais il ne le quittait, même dans ses moments les plus intimes, et Martin se sentait coupable parfois, surtout pour Joe, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

_ Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda soudain Hugo, inquiet.

_ Rien, c’est juste, c’est Joe. Ça ne va pas fort entre nous en ce moment.

_ Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

_ Tu peux, sourit Martin avant d’enchainer, il me reproche de pas être présent mentalement, de ne pas faire attention à lui, d’être plus dans mon travail que dans notre couple.

_ Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

_ Qu’il a raison. Je l’invite à diner ce soir pour me faire pardonner.

_ Mais est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Te réconcilier, rester avec lui, c’est ce que tu veux ?

_ J’en sais rien, je suis bien avec lui, il m’apaise.

_ Tu ne crois pas qu’il y a un peu plus à attendre d’une relation ?

_ Comme quoi ?

_ L’amour par exemple.

_ L’amour ? Ça n’existe pas Hugo, on passe notre temps à lui donner trop de place, trop de lumière, mais l’amour c’est comme un rapace. Il nous dévore et nous lâche, il n’existe pas, il faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

_ Je dirai ça à Vincent, il sera ravi de l’entendre.

 

Martin eu un air peiné, et passa une main rassurante sur l’épaule de son ami. Il savait bien qu’il n’appliquait cette règle qu’à lui. Il avait perdu foi en l’amour. Son histoire avec Yann l’avait trop touché. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d’aimer à ce point, sans jamais être capable de se dévoiler, ou se dévoiler trop tard, comme ça avait été son cas. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus que rêver, quelle aurait été sa vie si Yann et lui avaient eu le courage de s’avouer leurs sentiments plus tôt. Il vivait avec des regrets, et il vivrait toujours avec. Et il avait fini par se convaincre que l’amour n’existait pas vraiment, ou en tout cas, pas comme on nous le présente à travers les livres, la musique, les films. L’amour est toujours à sens unique, il sert juste à nous bercer d’illusion de bonheur pendant un instant, et ensuite tout reprendre et nous laisser au fond du gouffre. Hugo compris bien que son meilleur ami semblait avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur sa vie amoureuse. Il restait avec Joe uniquement pour ne pas être seul. Hugo trouvait ça triste, lui qui avait trouvé son grand amour, son Vincent. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Martin, et pour Yann aussi. Ces deux-là étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, c’était indéniable. Quand il se souvenait des regards entre Yann et Martin, Hugo pouvait facilement croire à un reflet de Vincent et lui. Deux âmes sœurs, car il en était persuadé, c’est ce qu’étaient Yann et Martin. Ça peut paraitre pathétique, mais Hugo était convaincu, depuis qu’il avait rencontré Vincent, que les âmes sœurs existent. Il avait trouvé Vincent, et il ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Ils étaient attirés comme deux aimants, même avant qu’ils ne se mettent ensemble. Il fallait qu’il fasse quelque chose pour son meilleur ami. Et puis, ce que Martin ignorait c’est que la vie sentimentale de Yann, n’était pas si différente de la sienne.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt à Paris :

 

C’était leur troisième anniversaire de mariage, et Yann peinait à sortir du lit. Il sentait le regard de Laurent sur lui, amoureux, mais il n’ouvrait pas les yeux. Il voulait être seul, et son mari ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner le lit conjugal pour l’instant. Il espérait qu’il ne serait pas trop persévérant, il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de se lever. Laurent baissa les bras au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui semblaient être des heures pour Yann. Une fois qu’il entendit le bruit de la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrir puis se refermer, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, il était seul. Il ne voulait pas vivre cette journée, il aurait voulu accélérer le temps pour être déjà demain. Il n’aimait pas fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Il détestait voir Laurent faire autant d’effort pour fêter quelque chose que Yann regrettait. Son mari était tellement heureux, et il aurait voulu que Yann soit aussi heureux que lui, mais il n’était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que les yeux de son époux ne brillaient plus comme avant. Il se demandait toujours quelle en était la raison, et en réalité, il ne cherchait pas longtemps une réponse, il avait trop peur de ce qu’elle pouvait être.

Yann restait immobile dans leur lit, fixant le plafond, cherchant le courage de se lever pour affronter cette journée. Comme chaque jour depuis son mariage, non avant ça déjà, la première image qui venait se dessiner sous ses paupières était celle de Martin. Il n’avait pas oublié le reporter, jamais. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Il savait que s’il était malheureux aujourd’hui c’était de sa faute. Il n’aurait pas dû avoir peur de ses sentiments, il aurait dû aller voir Laurent pour lui dire que c’était fini entre eux et ensuite aller voir Martin, pour lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, et tout le monde serait plus heureux aujourd’hui. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de rester en contact avec le jeune journaliste, mais il n’avait pas pu. Il s’était dit que comme ça, il arriverait peut-être à l’oublier, mais c’était tout le contraire. Martin lui manquait terriblement, il ne pensait qu’à lui, nuit et jour. Il se remémorait tous leurs souvenirs, les cadeaux du journaliste ornaient toujours le bureau du présentateur. Il y avait beaucoup plus de souvenirs de Martin que de Laurent dans son bureau. Leur photo de mariage était souvent perdue sous des piles de papiers, mais les figurines de Martin étaient toujours bien visibles. Yann ne portait jamais son alliance quand il était à l’antenne, mais il portait toujours le bracelet brésilien que Martin lui avait ramené. Ali lui avait plusieurs fois fait la réflexion, et Yann s’était mis en colère, niant en bloc la réalité. Il était amoureux de Martin pas de Laurent, il voulait être avec Martin pas avec Laurent.

Yann finit par se lever, comme un condamné montant à l’échafaud. Il sortit de la chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il ne salua même pas Laurent, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu en train de leur préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé, comme s’il avait peur que son mari ne le rejoigne, il n’en avait aucune envie. La sensation de l’eau sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien, au moins il ne pensait à rien, en tout cas pendant un instant, et le visage de Martin lui revenait en tête. Son visage, ses yeux, son regard, ses lèvres, son sourire, tout. Et comme d’habitude, Yann sentait son désir se réveiller, il se remémorait cet instant partagé avec Martin le jour de son mariage, il y a trois ans déjà. Il pouvait encore entendre les gémissements de Martin dans ses oreilles, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout. Les images étaient si vives, Yann ne tenait plus, il avait tellement besoin du reporter.

Pendant ce temps, Laurent finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner, un magnifique bouquet de roses ornait la table, juste à côté de leur photo de mariage, leur bonheur figé sur du papier. Laurent aurait voulu remonter le temps pour se retrouver à l’époque où il ne voyait que de l’amour dans les yeux de Yann, le début de leur histoire, quand il ne faisait qu’un, le partenariat parfait, comme deux moitié d’un tout. Il savait que cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Aujourd’hui, dans les yeux de Yann, il n’y avait plus d’amour, il n’y avait que de la tristesse, de la pitié quand il regardait Laurent, et ce dernier ne le supportait plus. Il ne voulait pas que Yann le regarde avec pitié, il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il préparait ce petit déjeuner dans l’espoir que son époux se montre enfin enthousiaste à fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, qu’il ait l’air heureux d’être avec lui, qu’il soit enfin avec lui pas seulement physiquement. Yann sortit enfin de la salle de bain, salua son mari d’un simple baiser furtif sur sa joue. Il se mit à table, machinalement, on aurait cru voir un robot. Aucune émotion ne semblait l’animer. Laurent se plaça face à lui, ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Laurent tenta de prendre la main de Yann, qui la dégagea sans violence mais bien déterminé à ne pas avoir de contact physique. L’atmosphère était lourde, pesante, Laurent n’en pouvait plus, il explosa.

 

_ Ça te tuerait de sourire ?

_ Je te demande pardon ? demanda Yann surpris par le ton extrêmement dur de Laurent.

_ Et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ De toi Yann ! De ton comportement, j’ai l’impression de vivre avec une machine !

_ Merci du compliment, répondit Yann avec amertume.

_ Oh je t’en prie ! Quand je te vois j’ai l’impression que je te demande la lune, c’est notre anniversaire de mariage, c’est censé être un jour heureux et toi tu fais la tête, on dirait que c’est une torture pour toi de te lever ce jour-là !

_ Je suis fatigué c’est tout, dit Yann à moitié convaincu par sa propre excuse.

_ Tu vas me la sortir tous les ans cette excuse ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu fais semblant de dormir le matin pour ne pas te réveiller avec moi ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu fermes la salle de bain à clé comme si tu avais peur de moi ? Comment tu peux penser que j’ai encore envie de te sauter dessus ? Même quand on fait l’amour j’ai l’impression d’avoir une machine avec moi, rentrer le programme et monsieur se laissera faire, vous pourrez le baiser mais attention, il n’y a pas de mode « il prend du plaisir avec vous » !

_ Tu veux quoi Laurent ? Que je me force ?

_ C’est déjà ce que tu fais non ? Si c’était pour me marier avec un cadavre crois-moi j’aurais dit non ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu as accepté de m’épouser !

_ Moi aussi !

 

Yann se leva en furie, attrapa une veste et sorti de leur appartement. Laurent était effondré, il aurait voulu que Yann le contredise, qu’il se confonde en excuse, qu’il lui dise qu’il était désolé, qu’il l’aimait plus que tout, qu’il s’en voulait pour son comportement. Au lieu de ça, il avait eu la confirmation de ses craintes. Yann ne l’aimait plus, et depuis longtemps il en était persuadé. Il l’avait épousé uniquement par reconnaissance, par pitié même. Laurent se sentait blessé, il voulait être aimé pas pris en pitié, il n’y a rien de pire que cela. Un amour à sens unique, c’est ce qui lui restait. L’homme qu’il avait tant aimé, et qu’il aimait encore, lui, ne l’aimait plus et apparemment ne supportait plus de vivre avec lui. Les larmes commencèrent à couler librement sur les joues du producteur. Jamais il ne laissait libre cours à ses émotions, mais aujourd’hui, il avait besoin de lâcher prise, c’était trop dur. Yann déambulait dans les rues de Paris, il se sentait coupable, mais en même temps libéré, il était temps que Laurent et lui aient une discussion, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Leur couple n’était rien d’autre qu’un bonheur de surface. Il passa la journée à marcher dans les rues de la capitale, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Ali, qui avait appris la dispute entre les deux hommes par Laurent, l’appela, et lui proposa de passer la soirée chez lui, ce que Yann accepta. C’était mieux que de rester seul. Son ami fut compréhensif, ne lança pas le sujet, il laissa Yann y venir après quelques verres. Il avoua enfin qu’il n’était plus amoureux de son mari depuis bien avant leur mariage, qu’il n’avait pas eu la force de lui dire par peur de blesser cet homme qu’il aimait tout de même encore énormément. Il n’avait pas voulu le blesser non plus en refusant sa demande en mariage, il se dit que si quelqu’un l’aimait à ce point, il se devait de le lui rendre. Ali lui dit à quel point ce raisonnement était stupide, faire croire à quelqu’un qu’on l’aime est bien pire que de lui avouer que ce n’est pas le cas. C’est une torture. Leur discussion dura jusque tard dans la nuit, et avant d’aller se coucher, car Ali avait proposé à Yann de rester, il lui tendit un papier avec un numéro inscrit dessus. Yann connaissait très bien ce numéro. Qu’allait-il en faire ?

 

Au même moment à Washington :

 

Martin venait de se préparer pour son diner, il avait réservé dans un très bon restaurant qui se trouvait à quelques rues de chez eux. Il s’était douché, avait ressorti une de ses chemises, une belle veste, était même passé chez le coiffeur, il voulait que tout soit parfait ce soir. Il se mit en route, Joe lui avait envoyé un message disant qu’il le retrouverait directement au restaurant. Martin était un peu stressé, il espérait que tout se passe bien. Il était au bout de la rue, il aperçut Joe au loin, qui attendait patiemment devant le restaurant, une cigarette à la main. En voyant le journaliste, il s’avança, le sourire aux lèvres, il l’embrassa tendrement.

 

_ J’ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, lui dit Joe.

_ Tu n’avais aucune raison de t’inquiéter, je suis là.

 

Les deux hommes se prirent la main, et s’apprêtaient à entrer dans le restaurant quand le portable de Martin vibra. Le jeune journaliste se hâta de le sortir de sa poche, qui que ça puisse être, il devrait patienter, Martin allait raccrocher machinalement, mais le visage qui s’affichait sur son téléphone lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. C’était Yann. Joe eu soudain un regard noir, il lâcha la main de Martin. Ses pensées étaient claires pour le reporter, ses yeux disaient : _ne réponds pas, ou tout est fini._

Martin ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Yann sur son écran, ses yeux, ce sourire, qui lui avait tellement manqué. Sa voix était littéralement à portée de main, il fit glisser son doigt sur l’écran.

 

_ Yann ?

 

Sans même le regarder, Joe parti, le cœur brisé. Il était moins important qu’un homme qui se trouvait  de l’autre côté de l’atlantique. Pour son compagnon, un diner avec lui était moins important que d’entendre la voix d’un autre au téléphone.

 A cet instant, Joe à Washington et Laurent à Paris, tous les deux le cœur brisé, en était persuadés. L’amour n’existe pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...  
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les commentaires ;)  
> La suite bientôt


	3. L'Amour ne Sauve Pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann et Martin se retrouvent et doivent chacun faire face à leur choix de vie.  
> Vont-ils réussir à se retrouver?
> 
> Ce chapitre reprend à la fin du précédent du point de vue de Yann.

Yann tenait le papier que venait de lui donner Ali dans sa main. Dessus, son ami avait inscrit le numéro de Martin. Il n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Yann l’avait craint, et cette crainte l’avait mainte fois empêché d’appeler le reporter. Et là, Ali venait de lui redonner l’espoir, l’espoir de pouvoir réentendre la voix de Martin, son rire, imaginer son visage à l’autre bout de l’atlantique. Comment allait-il ? Avait-il refait sa vie ? Etait-il heureux ? Yann faisait les cent pas dans l’appartement de son ami, le papier à la main, il hésitait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. En réalité, il redoutait la réaction de Martin, serait-il heureux de lui parler ? Serait-il en colère après lui ? Après tout, ils ne s’étaient même pas reparlé depuis son mariage. Mon Dieu, qu’il avait été idiot ! Si seulement il ne s’était pas voilé la face et avait compris tous les signaux que Martin lui envoyait. Quand il repensait à toutes ces années passées à travailler aux côtés du jeune journaliste, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aveugle face aux sentiments de son cadet, et comment Martin n’avait pas pu voir que lui aussi, était tombé sous son charme. Il revoyait leurs regards langoureux, leur proximité physique, les moqueries en permanence. Il devait lui parler, ou au moins l’entendre, il en avait besoin. Il devait s’assurer que Martin allait bien. Non, pensa-t-il, il suffit de demander à Hugo, il aura une réponse rapidement, les deux amis étant toujours aussi proches même avec un océan qui les sépare. Non, Yann, sois courageux, il faut que tu lui parles, il faut que ce soit toi qui lui demande directement, ce n’est qu’un coup de fil, ça n’a jamais tué personne. Il tentait vainement de s’encourager pendant plusieurs minute, quand enfin, il déverrouilla son téléphone, alla dans ses contacts, faisant dérouler jusqu’au nom de Martin et enfin l’appela. Le visage de son envoyé spécial apparu de nouveau sur son écran, c’était une photo d’un de ses duplex pendant la campagne américaine, où il portait un bonnet chat rose, il le trouvait adorable sur cette photo. Il entendit les premières sonneries, son rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide, les secondes qui s’écoulaient semblaient être des heures, il n’en pouvait plus, il allait s’évanouir. Il ne répondra sûrement pas pensa Yann.

 

_ Yann ?

 

Si, il avait répondu. Le cœur de Yann s’était comme arrêté, il n’arrivait plus à respirer, cette voix. Cette voix lui avait tant manqué, il tentait de reprendre son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière lui. Il n’en revenait pas qu’un simple mot de la bouche de Martin puisse lui faire un effet pareil.

 

_ Yann, c’est toi ?

 

La voix de Martin semblait inquiète, Yann se rendit compte qu’il était silencieux depuis plusieurs secondes, peut-être des minutes ? Il n’avait plus aucune notion du temps.

 

_ Martin, murmura-t-il faiblement.

_ Oui Yann, c’est moi.

 

C’était comme si on le soulageait d’un poids, comme une grosse crise de panique qui cesse enfin, les sons que Martin prononçait lui faisait tellement de bien. Il sentait les larmes monter, il respira profondément, essayant de se calmer pour les retenir.

 

_ Yann, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien.

_ Ça va, ça va, ne t’en fais pas. Je suis désolé Martin.

_ Désolé de quoi ? demanda Martin, surpris.

_ Désolé de ne pas t’avoir appelé plus tôt, j’aurais dû, pardonne moi.

_ Je pourrais te dire la même chose, j’aurai pu t’appeler aussi.

_ Je… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, si tout se passait bien pour toi, si tu es heureux.

_ Ça fait beaucoup de question tout ça, Martin souriait, écoute, je vais bien ne t’en fais pas, je suis très heureux d’être ici, mon travail est passionnant. Je t’avoue que j’ai un peu le mal du pays de temps en temps, et que rentrer en France pour les fêtes me fait toujours beaucoup de bien. Je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot avec la campagne présidentielle qui arrive, ça me rappelle la dernière, sauf que je n’ai pas les duplex tous les jours avec toi, nos messages, nos appels. Ça me manque.

 

Yann se sentait fondre sous ces aveux. Martin semblait heureux, il n’avait pas l’air de lui en vouloir. Il l’imaginait dans un bel appartement, sûrement le nez devant son ordinateur à travailler. Il était aussi fou de travail que lui, avec le même perfectionnisme. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire à quel point il était heureux d’entendre tout ça de la bouche de l’homme qu’il n’avait cessé d’aimer depuis toutes ces années.

 

_ Et toi alors, raconte-moi. Comment tu vas, je sais que l’émission marche toujours aussi bien mais…

_ Tu la regardes encore ? Le coupa Yann, surpris, mais plein d’espoir.

_ Bien sûr, ce n’est pas parce que je ne travaille plus avec vous que je ne regarde plus l’émission, je veux être sûr que vous ne faites pas de bêtises sans moi, taquina Martin, mais je veux savoir comment toi tu vas.

_ Très bien, ne t’en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien, répondit Yann sur un ton rassurant.

_ Et Laurent ?

 

La voilà la question qu’il aurait préféré éviter. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas pour l’instant. Il ne savait même pas où ils en étaient avec Laurent. Allait-il avoir la force de le quitter ? Ou peut-être que Laurent s’en chargerait. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire, Yann était loin d’être le mari idéal, et il le négligeait souvent.

 

_ Tout va bien entre nous, on est heureux, tu n’as pas à t’en faire.

_ Je suis content pour vous, mentit Martin, en réalité il était triste.

_ Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu’un à Washington ? demanda Yann, fébrile.

_ Oui, il s’appelle Joe, c’est un instituteur. On a emménagé ensemble il y a quelques mois.

_ Et tu es heureux avec lui ?

_ Je n’ai pas à me plaindre, on est très heureux ensemble.

 

Ces mots brisaient le cœur de Yann, pourtant il savait qu’il n’avait aucun droit sur Martin. C’était lui qui avait pris la décision d’épouser Laurent, alors qu’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne l’aimait plus et qu’il était tombé amoureux de Martin. C’est lui qui avait cédé à son désir pour le reporter le jour de son mariage, et l’avait ensuite laissé filer, pensant que c’était mieux pour lui. Quand on lui parlait de sa nuit de noces, Yann ne pensait qu’à Martin, Laurent était absent de ses souvenirs. En fait, de son mariage il ne se souvenait que de Martin, les autres ne comptaient pas, il ne s’en souvenait pas. Il ‘y avait que Martin.

 

_ Yann, je… je dois te laisser il faut que je rejoigne Joe mais, est ce que ça te dérangerait si… si je t’envoyais des messages dans la semaine, ou si je t’appelais ? demanda Martin hésitant.

_ Non bien sûr que non, tu m’écris et tu appelles quand tu veux, j’en serai ravi.

_ Génial, alors à bientôt Yann, bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Martin.

 

Martin raccrocha, Yann était toujours assis sur le canapé, son téléphone n’avait pas quitté son oreille, comme s’il ne voulait pas que l’appel se termine. Il pouvait réentendre toute leur conversation. Il lui avait manqué, tellement, il mesurait enfin toute la profondeur de ses sentiments, il avait besoin de Martin pour respirer, c’était son oxygène. Il était incapable d’être heureux sans un mot du jeune journaliste. D’ailleurs, son portable ne tarda pas à vibrer, il venait de recevoir un sms.

_Merci d’avoir appelé, ça m’avait manqué._

 

Yann souriait, oui Martin avait trouvé quelqu’un à Washington, mais apparemment, il occupait encore une place à part dans son cœur, et il en était ravi. Yann ne l’avait pas entendu, mais Ali était entré dans le salon, et vint s’assoir à côté de lui, il posa une main sur son épaule, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Yann remarqua sa présence, il sursauta.

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit pour Laurent et toi ? demanda Ali.

_ Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? On s’est disputé ce matin, c’est sans doute fini, reviens on va enfin pouvoir être ensemble ? C’est un peu égoïste tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Je suis sûr qu’il sauterait dans le premier avion pour te rejoindre si tu lui demandais.

_ Je ne pense pas, il a quelqu’un à Washington, il est heureux, je ne vais pas tout gâcher.

_ Il a quelqu’un oui. Il est heureux ? Pas si sûr.

_ Tu le savais ?

_ Bien sûr, on est resté en contact. Mais son ami a un gros défaut.

_ Ah oui, et c’est quoi ?

_ Il n’est pas toi.

_ On dirait la réplique d’un mauvais film romantique.

_ Peut-être, mais c’est la vérité.

_ Ne sois pas bête, s’il te plait.

_ Yann, est ce que tu crois aux âmes sœurs ?

_ Je… je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

_ Peut-être que tu devrais.

 

Washington :

 

Martin venait de raccrocher à contre cœur. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait. Tellement d’émotions se bousculaient en lui qu’il ne pouvait pas en arrêter une. Cet appel, il s’en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il l’avait tellement attendu les premiers jours, juste après le mariage. Il était sans cesse pendu à son téléphone, à attendre un appel, un message qui ne venait pas. Puis l’attente laissa place à l’espoir, un espoir vain, car rien ne vint. Après l’espoir était venu le rêve, et le rêve s’était réalisé ce soir, à un moment où il ne l’attendait plus, ne l’espérait plus. Un moment où il n’aurait pas dû venir, il était censé recoller les morceaux avec son compagnon, et c’est comme si le destin, si l’on croit à ces choses-là, lui avait envoyé un message, lui disant que ce n’était pas la solution, que ça ne le rendrait pas heureux tant qu’il ne retrouverait pas Yann. Martin ne pouvait plus nier, il était toujours amoureux de Yann, il n’avait jamais cessé de l’être, il le savait, mais il ne s’était pas avoué que ses sentiments étaient toujours aussi forts, et le seraient sans doute toujours autant. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se réconcilier avec Joe, Hugo avait eu raison de lui poser la question ce matin. Il ne restait avec Joe que par convention finalement, c’était bien vu de vivre à deux, et d’un autre côté, ça lui évitait d’être seul. Mais ce n’était pas juste pour Joe. Il l’aimait, Martin le savait, il n’avait pas le droit de lui mentir plus longtemps. Il devait être honnête avec lui, lui dire que son cœur appartenait à un autre, et lui appartiendrait toujours, qu’il n’y a pas de place pour un autre homme dans sa vie. Aucun.

Martin repartit en direction de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Joe, tant pis pour le restaurant. Sur le chemin, il se rendit compte que, finalement, il s’était habillé pour Yann. Oui, il portait le même costume que lors de l’émission spécial que lui avait consacré canal + en décembre 2015. C’était même Yann qui lui avait offert ce costume. Martin l’avait toujours gardé. Il sourit à cette pensée, il n’aurait pas dû, il devrait se sentir coupable pour Joe, mais il n’y arrivait pas. En fait, il n’avait jamais vraiment menti à Joe sur ses sentiments. Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait, il ne pouvait pas, ce n’était pas le cas. Bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais parlé de Yann, de ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Non, ça, seul Hugo était au courant, et sûrement Vincent pensa Martin, Hugo et lui ne se cachaient rien. Il était tellement heureux pour ses amis, au moins eux étaient heureux ensemble, amoureux, ne se le cachaient pas, et ne le cachaient pas non plus aux yeux du monde. Martin arriva à leur appartement, ouvrit la porte. Joe était en train de ranger ses affaires, on pouvait sentir la colère dans chacun de ses mouvements, il était totalement brisé. Il avait entendu Martin rentré, mais il l’ignorait, il attendait que ce soit lui qui lui parle. Après tout, il n’avait rien à se reprocher, c’est son compagnon qui faisait tout de travers.

 

_ Joe, il faut qu’on parle.

_ Tu crois ? Tu te souviens que j’existe maintenant ?

_ Arrête Joe, s’il te plait.

_ Arrête quoi ? Tu ne m’écoutes plus depuis des mois, c’est comme si j’étais invisible ou que toi tu es invisible plutôt. Oh, bien sûr je te vois, mais c’est comme s’il n’y avait que ton corps qui était là, Martin lui est ailleurs. Sûrement en France, avec l’autre vieux !

_ Il n’est pas vieux !

_ Ah, tu vois, tu le défends même plus que moi !

_ Joe je… tu peux arrêter cinq minutes de ranger tes affaires et me laisser parler, après je te promets, tu pourras recommencer à me crier dessus.

_ D’accord, je t’écoute.

_ Voilà, je suis désolé Joe, sincèrement. Je sais que ce n’est sans doute pas suffisant pour toi, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d’autre. Je ne t’aime pas. Je ne t’ai jamais aimé. Tu me plais et je t’apprécie bien sûr, mais mon amour je ne peux pas te le donner, je ne pourrais jamais te le donner je crois. Il y a bien longtemps que je l’ai donné à quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai essayé de l’oublier quand je suis arrivé ici, mais en réalité, je crois que je n’ai jamais réussi. Je l’aime, et je l’aimerais toujours, je ne m’explique pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu’il en sera toujours ainsi. Et je sais que ça ne serait pas juste de prétendre le contraire, de te laisser espérer plus longtemps. Je n’aurai jamais dû laisser les choses aller si loin entre nous. Je m’en veux, encore une fois je suis désolé.

 

Martin se rendait compte que ces mots étaient plus que blessants. Il se rendait compte du mal qu’il causait à son désormais ex compagnon, mais ne rien lui dire, continuait la mascarade n’était plus possible.

 

_ Alors qu’est-ce que j’étais pour toi tous ces mois ? Un passe-temps ? Un remplaçant, en attendant que ton précieux présentateur ne revienne vers toi ?

_ Il n’est pas revenu vers moi. Il est marié, il l’est toujours et il est heureux avec son compagnon.

_ Alors pourquoi tu veux gâcher ce qu’on a pour lui ? hurla Joe, au bord des larmes.

_ Parce que Joe, on a rien. Je n’ai rien à t’offrir, tout ce que je peux te donner c’est de l’amitié, rien de plus, on sera jamais un vrai couple, je ne peux pas !

_ Tu vas gâcher ta vie entière pour un homme qui ne veut même pas de toi ?

_ Peut-être, répondit Martin, sûr de lui.

_ Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vais aller chez des amis en attendant de trouver un appart, je te souhaite bonne nuit Martin. Mais ne crois pas que je vais battre en retraite si facilement, il y a quelque chose entre nous je le sais, et j’ai l’intention de me battre pour ça.

_ Alors c’est une cause perdue.

 

Martin ne voulait pas le blesser d’avantage, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de l’espoir pour eux alors qu’il n’y en avait aucun.

 

Joe avait tenté de séduire à nouveaux Martin pendant plusieurs semaines, mais il était resté insensible à toutes ses paroles. Il n’y avait plus qu’une chose qui l’intéressait tous les jours, c’était ses messages avec Yann. Il les attendait avec tant d’impatience, parfois, ne tenant plus, il l’appelait. Yann était souvent en plein travail dans son bureau, mais il répondait toujours, restant à discuter en même temps qu’il travaillait, demandant conseil à Martin sur certains sujets. Puis un jour, par surprise, Martin avait rejoint Hugo et Pierre pendant un duplex, pour le plus grand plaisir des téléspectateurs, trop heureux de retrouver l’envoyé spécial qui leur avait tant manqué. Yann avait eu du mal à contenir sa joie ce jour-là, et à rester concentré sur son rôle de présentateur. Juste après l’émission, il avait appelé Martin. Ce dernier avait senti l’émotion dans sa voix, et avait commencé à se poser des questions. Yann était-il vraiment heureux avec Laurent ou lui avait-il menti, comme il l’avait fait. En effet, il n’avait pas parlé de sa rupture à Yann, ils ne parlaient pas de leur vie sentimentale. Comme avant, ils se parlaient comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde, buvant les paroles de l’autre. Puis après ce duplex improvisé, Martin s’était risqué à poser la question à Hugo, qui lui avait confirmé, Laurent et Yann avaient entamé une procédure de divorce. Martin n’en avait pas demandé plus, il s’était juste demandé comment il était possible pour deux hommes qui s’aiment, de s’ignorer à ce point, pensant faire le bonheur de l’autre alors que finalement, ils se faisaient du mal mutuellement. Car, il faut se rendre à l’évidence. L’un comme l’autre, ils étaient toujours fous amoureux. Martin n’en parla pas avec Yann, il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation au téléphone. Et d’autres choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était parti aux Etats-Unis pour ne pas être le témoin du bonheur conjugal de Yann avec Laurent, maintenant qu’il savait qu’il n’en était rien, il n’y avait plus vraiment de raison pour lui de rester à Washington. Il avait pris sa décision, il rentrait en France. Hugo lui avait proposé de loger chez lui, le temps qu’il retrouve un job et un appart, ce que Martin avait accepté. Il n’en avait rien dit à Yann.

Quand ils étaient rentrés ensemble à Paris pour les fêtes, Martin prit à peine le temps de déposer ses affaires chez son meilleur ami, et il se mit en route pour l’appartement de Yann. Il courrait dans les rues de la capitale, espérant ne pas le manquer, espérant qu’il n’était pas déjà parti pour Chambéry, rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes. Il arriva devant l’immeuble qu’il ne connaissait pas, c’est Ali qui lui avait donné la nouvelle adresse de Yann. Il profita qu’une dame entre pour se faufiler derrière elle, il monta les escaliers, arriva devant la porte, sonna. Personne ne répondit, Martin sonna de nouveau, toujours rien. Son euphorie disparu, il l’avait manqué. Il sentit la tristesse l’envahir, les larmes n’allaient pas tarder, puis il sentit une main sur son bras, il se retourna.

 

_ Yann !

 

Il se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Yann lâcha les sacs de courses qu’il tenait dans ses mains pour venir enlacer Martin. Il le serrait fort contre lui, comme s’il ne croyait pas ce qu’il voyait, comme pour s’assurer que c’était bien Martin qu’il tenait. Il avait enfoui son nez dans son cou, heureux de sentir à nouveau son odeur. Mais le doute l’envahit, que faisait Martin ici ? Comment allaient-il reprendre leur relation maintenant qu’ils étaient face à face, car s’il y a bien une chose que Yann avait apprise avec l’âge, c’est que, l’amour ne sauve pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> Dernière partie bientôt ;-)


	4. L'Amour Nous Reviendra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles de Yann et Martin.

Yann et Martin restèrent enlacés un long moment, aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin à ce moment. Ils avaient tellement attendus de se retrouver, ils ne voulaient pas gâcher la magie de leurs retrouvailles. Ils avaient chacun enfoui leur visage dans le cou de l’autre, inspirant profondément comme pour s’imprégner de l’odeur de l’homme qu’ils aimaient. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, rien d’autre ne comptait, le monde autour d’eux n’existait pas. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, ils se regardèrent un long moment, on pouvait lire tout l’amour qu’ils se portaient dans leurs yeux. D’un geste commun, ils scellèrent leurs lèvres en un long baiser passionné. Yann avait posé ses mains sur le cou de Martin, et caressait doucement ses cheveux, Martin avait une main sur une des joues de Yann et la caressait doucement pendant qu’il tenait son menton entre son pouce et son index. Les baisers s’enchaînaient, encore une fois, ni Yann ni Martin n’avaient envie d’y mettre fin. Ils étaient comme un couple qui se retrouve après avoir été durement séparé pendant des années, ce qui, n’était pas très loin de la vérité, à la simple différence qu’ils n’étaient pas un couple et que la séparation était venue d’eux. Le bruit de la porte du bâtiment vint mettre fin à leurs retrouvailles, ils se séparèrent, Martin commençait à s’éloigner mais Yann le retint par le bras, attrapa les sacs de courses qu’il avait laissé tomber en enlaçant Martin et ouvrit la porte de son appartement en entraînant Martin à sa suite. A peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de l’appartement que Martin se retrouva dos à la porte, Yann accroché à ses lèvres. L’heure n’était plus à la tendresse mais au désir. Les sacs de courses avaient une fois de plus atterri sur le sol sans qu’aucun des deux hommes ne s’en soucient. Martin se mit à gémir doucement contre les lèvres de Yann qui passa ses mains sous le pull de son reporter, trop heureux de sentir de nouveaux sa peau sous ses doigts. Entre deux baisers, Yann planta son regard azur dans les yeux noisette de Martin, tendrement.

 

_ Tu m’as tellement manqué Martin, je…

_ Shhh, le coupa Martin, plus tard, embrasse-moi.

 

Martin vint réclamer les lèvres de son aîné une nouvelle fois, passant à son tour ses mains sous le pull du présentateur avant de lui retirer. Il observa un instant le torse de son compagnon, il est vrai que c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait ainsi. Yann se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, et doucement il le mena jusqu’à sa chambre non sans l’avoir débarrassé de son pull lui aussi. Il le poussa doucement sur le lit, observant le torse nu qui s’offrait à lui. Il se jeta sur lui, attaquant la peau de son cou, mordillant et suçotant, Martin gémissait plus fort, ses mains explorait le dos de Yann, s’accrochaient à ses hanches, cherchant à tout prix à rapprocher leur deux corps. Il fit descendre ses mains plus bas, et entreprit de retirer le pantalon de Yann qui se retrouva vite sur le sol. Après l’avoir embrassé une nouvelle fois, Martin inversa leur position et partit à la découverte du corps de Yann. Il parcourait toute l’étendue de peau nue de son amant, d’abord avec ses mains puis avec sa langue, descendant de plus en plus bas jusqu’au bas ventre de Yann, qu’il prit dans sa bouche, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Yann. Il commença par des mouvements lents, tout en caressant la peau nue qui se trouvait à sa portée, Yann ne contrôlait plus ses gémissements, il ne contrôlerait bientôt plus rien, il tira légèrement les cheveux de Martin pour le ramener à lui en un baiser sensuel et passionné. Il serrait Martin contre lui, on pouvait à peine distinguer les deux corps tellement ils étaient collés l’un à l’autre, les mains de Yann caressaient le dos de Martin, les faisant glisser jusqu’au creux de ses reins pour enlever la dernière barrière de vêtements qui se tenait entre eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, rempli de désir, ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps avant de succomber. Mais Yann avait besoin de le dire, il avait suffisamment attendu avant de le dire.

 

_ Je t’aime Martin.

 

Martin eut un léger sourire, et submergé par l’émotion quelques larmes étaient venues se loger au coin de ses yeux, et Yann vint prendre le visage de Martin entre ses mains, essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, que Martin approfondi en un baiser plein de désir avant de repousser Yann contre le matelas, il repartit à l’assaut de ses lèvres, fit glisser ses doigts jusqu’à…

 

 

 

_ Yann ! Yann ! Réveille-toi !

_ Ali ? Je m’étais endormi, bafouilla Yann à moitié endormi.

_ Je vois ça, t’as dû faire de sacrés rêves aussi, ricana Ali.

 

Ali parti dans un fou rire, en effet une certaine partie de l’anatomie de son ami semblait bien réveillée, elle. Le visage de Yann vira au pourpre, faisant redoubler les rires d’Ali. Yann était mort de honte, il cacha son visage dans ses mains et essayait d’ignorer les rires de son ami à côté de lui, qui était prêt de s’étouffer tellement il riait. Quel rêve ! Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de ça ? Ce rêve était tellement réaliste, il s’en souvenait dans les moindres détails, habituellement il ne se souvenait d’aucun rêve. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il hésitait ? Avait-il des regrets ? Pourquoi ? C’était la question qu’il allait se poser toute la journée.

 

_ Bon dépêche-toi d’aller prendre une douche et de t’habiller, je te rappelle que tu te maries aujourd’hui ! lança Ali qui avait réussi à retrouver son sérieux.

_ Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je sais ! répondit Yann un peu agacé.

_ On ne dirait pas, c’est dans à peine une heure et monsieur avait décidé de faire une sieste…pleine de rêves érotiques, on anticipe sa nuit de noces ? Ali était hilare.

_ Dans une heure ? J’ai dormi si longtemps que ça ?

_ Et oui Monsieur Barthès, bon file à la salle de bain pendant que je m’occupe de ton costume, et je vais devoir aussi m’atteler à dompter cette chevelure, encore ! Franchement tu exagères, j’ai passé du temps dessus ce matin !

_ Arrête où je vais finir par te plaindre ! Mais faut qu’on se dépêche ou je vais être en retard à mon mariage !

 

Yann se précipita dans la salle de bain pendant qu’Ali repartait dans son fou rire. Il sortit le costume de Yann du placard, pas de chance il était légèrement froissé, heureusement Ali avait prévu le coup, la table à repasser était déjà prête, il venait de s’en servir pour son propre costume. Il s’occupa de passer un coup de fer sur le costume de Yann, il voulait vraiment que son ami soit parfait pour son mariage, depuis le temps qu’ils devaient se lancer avec son compagnon. Les deux hommes avaient suffisamment attendu avant de sauter le pas, et Ali était très heureux qu’ils l’aient fait et il voulait que tout soit parfait pour eux aujourd’hui. Yann sortait de la salle de bain avec juste un boxer et un t-shirt sur le dos, prêt à enfiler son costume, mais Ali l’arrêta net.

 

_ Ali on va être en retard !

_ Non, on a encore trois quart d’heure devant nous, on est à peine à cinq minutes à pied de la mairie, et il est hors de question que je te laisse aller à ton mariage comme ça, dit-il en désignant les cheveux de Yann, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t’assoir dans cette chaise pour que je m’occupe de tout ça.

_ Tu n’es pas coiffeur Ali !

_ Tu serais étonné du nombre de chose que j’ai appris à faire pour ton mariage, je tiens à être un témoin exemplaire, et ça passe par s’occuper du look du marié, alors amène tes fesses dans cette chaise tout de suite ou ton fiancé va m’en vouloir et il va annuler.

_ Tu penses qu’il pourrait ? demanda Yann soudain inquiet.

_ Mais non, espèce d’idiot ! répondit Ali en lui frappant légèrement l’épaule. Pose tes fesses sur cette chaise bon sang, on n’a pas la journée !

 

Yann obtempéra et laissa son ami s’occuper de ses cheveux. C’est vrai qu’il y avait du travail, mais bon, son fiancé lui avait demandé de ne pas les couper avant le mariage, enfin plutôt, Yann avait perdu un pari et c’était son gage. Après quelques efforts, Ali réussi à dompter la chevelure de Yann, puis il lui présenta son costume. Yann enfila son pantalon mais Ali insista pour lui mettre sa chemise et faire son nœud de cravate. Il s’assura que le costume était bien propre et repassé.

 

_ Regarde-moi bien, tourne toi, ouais t’es plutôt canon !

_ Tu es aussi conseiller mode maintenant ?

_ Bon on se dépêche ou on va être en retard, qu’est-ce que tu peux être long à te préparer, tout ça pour un mariage franchement !

 

Ali était hilare, Yann se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis fébrile, il suivi son ami. Les deux hommes sortirent de l’appartement d’Ali, car oui Yann avait dû passer la nuit chez Ali, son fiancé avait refusé qu’ils se voient pendant les 24 heures qui précédait le mariage, « c’est la tradition » avait-il dit. Yann avait tenté de l’en dissuader, mais il avait campé sur ses positions et Yann avait dû accepter à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu profiter de son compagnon cette nuit, car il était plutôt stressé par rapport au mariage et avait besoin d’être rassuré. C’est Ali qui avait dû s’en charger, le pauvre. Il avait maudit son fiancé d’avoir pris cette décision, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette tâche tombe sur lui ? Mais bon, il s’était occupé de son ami, avait essayé de calmer ses angoisses, qu’il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps, pourquoi ce mariage le mettait dans un état pareil ?

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la mairie, Yann était de plus en plus stressé, et Ali devait encore calmer ses angoisses, il posait une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui disait que tout allait bien se passer. _Mais pourquoi il stresse comme ça ? Que veut-il qu’il se passe ?_ _Il va me rendre fou, ces deux-là vont me rendre fou ! En fait je dois déjà l’être depuis le temps que je les fréquente !_

 

_ Voilà on y est, et en plus regarde on est en avance, il ne fallait pas que tu t’inquiètes !

_ J’arrêterais de m’inquiéter quand je le verrai.

_ T’as vraiment peur qu’il te pose un lapin ?

 

Yann le regarda, la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Ali le prit dans ses bras, Yann accepta l’étreinte, il avait vraiment besoin d’être rassuré.

 

_ Et bien ? Tu as changé de fiancé ? Ricana une voix derrière Yann.

_ Laurent ? Tu es venu ? Yann était tellement heureux de le voir.

_ Bien sûr que je suis venu, tu ne pensais pas que j’allais rater ça tout de même ?

_ Je me suis posé la question, avoua-t-il.

_ Je vais vous laisser, dit Ali avant de partir après avoir salué Laurent.

 

Yann enlaça Laurent, il était vraiment heureux qu’il soit venu, Laurent lui rendit son étreinte. Lui aussi était heureux d’être là aujourd’hui, après tout c’était une magnifique journée, la journée parfaite.

 

_ Et si on allait attendre le reste des invités à l’intérieur ? proposa Laurent.

 

Yann acquiesça, et les deux hommes se rendirent à l’intérieur de la mairie, dans la salle des mariages. Les invités arrivaient un par un, les mariés avaient voulu un mariage intime, seuls leurs amis proches étaient là, et bien sûr leurs familles. Ils venaient à tour de rôle saluer Yann et Laurent, le maire ne tarda pas à arriver. Yann regardait nerveusement l’horloge, il était bientôt l’heure, et il n’était toujours pas là. Où était-il ? Ali les rejoignit dans la salle, et vit le regard inquiet de Yann, il soupira d’agacement, il était vraiment exaspéré de voir Yann stressé comme il l’était.

 

_ Il a décidé d’annuler, lança Ali.

_ Quoi ? demanda Yann avec un sanglot mal étouffé.

_ Mais je déconne ! Il arrive !

_ Me fais pas des coups comme ça !

_ Et toi arrête de stresser comme ça, t’es agaçant à la fin ! Il t’aime comme un fou, au moins autant que toi tu l’aimes, peut-être plus si c’est possible, et apparemment il est aussi stressé que toi, j’ai dû aller à la rescousse de son témoin pour le rassurer et lui dire que tu étais déjà là et que tu l’attendais. Tiens quand on parle du loup !

 

Le cœur de Yann manqua un battement quand il vit son fiancé entrer dans la pièce, il était tellement beau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le costume qu’il portait. C’était lui qui lui avait offert, il y a quelques années de ça, quand il avait présenté son émission spéciale. Une vague de chaleur envahit le corps de Yann. Il s’en était souvenu, pour le jour de leur mariage, il s’était souvenu du costume que son compagnon lui avait offert, c’était ce costume qu’il portait ce jour-là, le jour où ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois dans les loges après avoir enregistré l’émission. Il avançait vers lui tout sourire, l’air soulagé aussi, lui aussi avait eu peur jusqu’au bout que Yann ne vienne pas aujourd’hui, il en avait même rêvé et s’était réveillé les larmes aux yeux à la simple idée de cette possibilité. Arrivé à sa hauteur il se jeta dans ses bras comme pour vérifier que c’était bien réel.

 

_ Tu es là ! s’exclama Martin contre son cou.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que je ne viendrais pas ? lui demanda Yann.

_ Oh que oui ! J’ai bataillé toute la journée pour essayer de le rassurer, mais c’était peine perdue, franchement, je demande à être rémunéré, être témoin ça use ! répondit Hugo, empêchant Martin de parler.

_ Je te soutiens Hugo, j’ai subi la même chose depuis hier soir, continua Ali. Bon vous êtes prêts ? On peut y aller, que vous arrêtiez tous les deux de nous tuer la santé avec Hugo ?

 

Les deux futurs mariés rirent de bon cœur après avoir échangé un regard complice. Ils n’y pouvaient rien, ils avaient toujours peur de perdre l’autre, c’était incontrôlable. Ils avaient toujours peur que l’autre trouve mieux, même s’ils savaient au fond d’eux qu’ils ne trouveraient jamais quelqu’un avec qui ils partageraient autant de choses, quelqu’un qu’ils aimeraient autant qu’ils s’aimaient. Il est impossible d’aimer plus. Le maire leur demanda s’ils étaient prêts pour commencer la cérémonie, ils acquiescèrent, et le maire commença. Laurent alla s’installer avec les autres invités pendant qu’Ali et Hugo, les témoins respectifs des mariés, restaient à côté de Yann et de Martin. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils étaient à peine conscients de la présence des invités et du maire dans la salle, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler, leurs regards valaient mille mots, tout leur amour transparaissait dans leur yeux. Chacun leur tour, ils prononcèrent les trois petits mots, qui firent d’eux un couple marié, « je le veux ». Le temps s’était suspendu pendant cet instant et ils avaient scellé leur union d’un baiser léger et amoureux, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis avant de tomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre, savourant la proximité de leurs corps. Ils se séparèrent pour signer les papiers, eurent un léger rire en voyant le soupir de soulagement qui s’échappa d’Ali et d’Hugo au même moment. Il est vrai que leurs témoins avaient eu une journée difficile à être obligé de rassurer chacun d’eux sur les sentiments de l’autre.

Après la cérémonie, tous les invités montèrent dans leur voiture respective pour rejoindre le lieu de la réception. C’était de ce lieu que Yann avait rêvé cette nuit, décidément ce rêve était étrange. C’était Vincent qui s’était chargé de préparer la réception, Yann le soupçonnait de vouloir passer lui aussi le cap avec Hugo et avait donc accepté qu’il se charge de l’organisation tout en lui précisant qu’il ne voulait rien d’exubérant. Vincent avait respecté ses souhaits, aidés par plusieurs membre de la rédac, il avait préparé un buffet froid, des tables disposé en U, sans places attitrées, tout le monde choisirait où s’assoir. Il avait préparé une playlist spécial pour danser toute la nuit. En arrivant dans la salle, les deux jeunes mariés le remercièrent, cette petite fête leur ressemblait beaucoup, ils en étaient ravis.

La soirée suivi son cours, le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur. Vincent leur avait préparé une petite chronique en guise de discours, rempli d’anecdotes collectés auprès des employés de Bangumi mais aussi des amis des deux mariés, Hugo et Ali avait préparé une petite vidéo avec des archives plus ou moins gênantes de leurs amis. Puis, juste avant le dessert, Hugo et Martin échangèrent un regard complice, Yann se demanda ce que les deux amis avaient bien pu concocter, et il vit Hugo aller chercher la guitare de Martin avant de lui donner.

 

_ Alors je ne voulais pas faire de discours, je pense que tu sais très bien à quel point je t’aime, mais je voulais te faire un petit cadeau à ma façon. Un jour, sur le plateau, tu m’as dit que je t’avais fait rêver quand tu m’avais vu en photo en train de jouer de la guitare sur la plage. Alors je me suis dit que j’allais prendre ma guitare, et mettre mon collier dent de requin pour te chanter une petite chanson.

 

Yann riait de bon cœur, il se souvenait très bien de la photo dont parlait Martin, et de l’émission pendant laquelle le jeune reporter avait pris sa guitare pour chanter avec son amie Camelia Jordana, les souvenirs étaient encore très clairs dans sa mémoire, et à vrai dire, cette émission n’était pas si vieille.

 

_ J’ai un peu modifié les paroles, et cette fois Camelia ne m’accompagne pas, alors j’espère que je vais réussir quand même à bien la chanter.

 _Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _It's not warm when he's away_  
 _Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _And he always gone too long anytime he goes away_  
  
_Wonder this time where he's gone_  
 _Wonder if he's gone to stay_  
 _Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _And this house just ain't no home_  
 _Anytime he goes away_  
  
_And I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_

  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know_  
  
_Hey I'll leave the young thing alone_  
 _But ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _Only darkness everyday_  
  
_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_  
 _And this house just ain't no home_  
 _Anytime he goes away_  
 _Anytime he goes away_  
 _Anytime he goes away_  
 _Anytime he goes away_

__

Yann n’avait pas quitté son jeune mari des yeux pendant toute la chanson, cette fois il n’avait raté aucune note, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Yann, le regardant avec tout l’amour qu’il lui portait, et Yann lui rendant son regard. Quand il eut fini et que tous les invités applaudissaient sa performance, il était venu embrasser son mari amoureusement. Puis Vincent avait mis la musique en route, et les premiers danseurs avaient fait leur apparition sur la piste de danse. Yann et Martin restèrent assis quelques temps, puis Camelia vint demander une danse au jeune marié, après un regard vers Yann qui lui fit signe d’aller danser avec son amie, il se leva. Yann en profita pour aller voir Laurent, qui était resté seul à table. Il se plaça à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour indiquer sa présence. Laurent se retourna et sourit quand il vit qu’il s’agissait de Yann.

 

_ Comment tu te sens Yann ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien, heureux, très heureux même, répondit Yann un peu gêné de partager ça avec son ex compagnon.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, je voulais que tu le saches, tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, le rassura Laurent.

_ Je voulais te remercier d’être venu, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu sois là, j’espère que tu le sais, dit Yann avec tendresse.

_ Oui, et tu n’as pas à me remercier, c’est normal.

_ J’y tiens, je tiens à ce que tout aille bien entre nous, je ne supporterai pas qu’on soit en froid toi et moi, même si tu as beaucoup de raison de m’en vouloir, Yann baissa la tête honteux.

_ Je ne t’en veux pas Yann. Je t’en ai peut-être voulu au début, puis j’ai réalisé que c’est toi qui avais raison. On était arrivé à la fin de notre histoire c’est comme ça. Et puis, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un, avoua Laurent.

_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas emmené avec toi ?

_ C’est encore récent, et puis l’emmener au mariage de mon ex compagnon n’est peut-être pas le meilleur rendez-vous qu’on puisse avoir.

_ C’est vrai, Yann sourit légèrement.

_ Tu devrais aller danser avec lui non ? C’est votre mariage après tout.

 

Yann acquiesça quand il entendit la musique changer. Il ne comptait pas laisser Martin danser avec Camelia toute la soirée, il comptait bien se l’accaparer le plus possible. Il l’attrapa par la taille avant de l’attirer tout contre lui pour plusieurs danses. Quand Martin remarqua que les invités commençaient à être bien alcoolisé, il attira Yann hors de la salle, le tira par le bras et l’emmena jusqu’au chêne qui leur offrait une intimité qu’ils réclamaient silencieusement depuis le début de la cérémonie. Martin embrassa Yann avec fougue, il attendait de pouvoir l’embrasser ainsi depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à la mairie.

 

_ Alors, il parait que tu fais des rêves érotiques ? demanda Martin un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ C’est pas vrai, il te l’a dit !

_ Et oui ! J’espère au moins que tu rêvais de moi ?

_ C’était pas vraiment un rêve érotique, répondit Yann un peu triste.

_ Yann, ça ne va pas ? C’était quoi ce rêve ?

_ En fait, c’est comme si j’avais vu une réalité alternative, une dans laquelle je n’avais pas eu le courage de quitter Laurent et de te dire à quel point je t’aimais, et aujourd’hui ce n’est pas toi que j’épousais, c’était lui.

_ Oh, je peux te demander ce qui se passait ? demanda Martin, curieux.

_ Eh bien, en fait, on finissait exactement ici et tu me disais que tu quittais Bangumi, que tu partais t’installer à Washington et tu m’avouais que la raison derrière tout ça c’était tes sentiments pour moi, et je cédais à mes sentiments pour toi et on faisait l’amour contre ce chêne.

_ Ça devient intéressant, dit Martin dans un souffle rauque.

_ Mais je ne quittais pas Laurent, et on partait chacun de notre côté, puis des années plus tard, on finissait par se retrouver tous les deux, même si on avait tenté de refaire notre vie loin de l’autre, tu finissais par revenir à Paris, tu m’attendais devant chez moi, et on ne résistait pas l’un à l’autre.

Je me demande bien pourquoi j’ai rêvé de ça.

_ C’est simple, c’est ton cerveau qui te dit que peu importe les choix qu’on aurait fait, on aurait toujours fini par se retrouver.

_ Tu crois ? Ali n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me parler d’âmes sœurs hier soir, pour me rassurer sur nous deux. Ils disaient qu’on était des âmes sœurs toi et moi.

_ Je pense qu’il a raison, répondit Martin, ferme.

_ Tu crois à ces choses-là ? demanda Yann, surpris.

_ Avant de te rencontrer je ne m’étais jamais posé la question, mais quand  nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, j’ai su que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Même si tu me faisais souffrir, je reviendrai toujours vers toi, tu n’aurais qu’à le demander et je viendrai. Et je ne me vois pas avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi. Je t’aime, et c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Si tu m’aimes aussi ?

_ Comment oses-tu me poser la question ? Dès que je t’ai vu je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je ne voyais même plus l’homme avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis des années, tu as tout balayé. Je ne pouvais plus voir aucun autre que toi. Quand tu es dans une pièce, même au milieu de centaines de personnes je ne vois que toi. Je t’aime Martin Weill, trop sûrement, mais je t’aime, n’en doute jamais.

 

Les deux mariés sentaient leurs cœurs s’emballer devant ces déclarations, ils s’embrassèrent à nouveaux, et les baisers devinrent de plus en plus passionnés, jusqu’à ce que Martin ne se trouve dos au chêne.

 

_ Tu veux rejouer une scène de ton rêve ? demanda Martin, taquin.

_ Oh non, je veux créer un souvenir, le souvenir d’une magnifique nuit de noces, mon très cher mari.

 

Les deux hommes consommèrent leur nuit de noces contre le chêne sans qu’aucun des invités ne s’en doutent, même quand ils retournèrent dans la salle après s’être rassasiés l’un de l’autre, leurs cheveux ébouriffés et leurs chemises mal remises. Leurs amis étaient trop fatigués, et sûrement trop éméchés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils saluèrent les plus proches d’entre eux, et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre, qui se trouvait à l’étage de la propriété. Impatient de parcourir à nouveau le corps de celui qu’ils pouvaient maintenant appeler « mari ». Tous les deux avaient bien compris la signification du rêve de Yann. _Peu importe les épreuves, l’amour nous reviendra…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voilà, fin :-)  
> J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite référence à l'émission de vendredi dernier, c'était tellement mignon ;-)  
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)
> 
> A bientôt...


End file.
